In the Moonlight I Felt Your Heart
by Forbidden
Summary: Sequel to If Only You Loved Me. Takes place two years later. About Eboshi's thoughts about Ganza and Ganza's thoughts about Eboshi. R+R


In the Moonlight I felt your Heart...  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to If Only You Loved Me. I wasn't planning to write one but some reviewers insisted so I did.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned the beautiful music at least...but I don't.  
  
Eboshi refused the man at the door.  
  
"Wha-Wha-What?" He stuttered.  
  
Her eyes became sharp. "I said no! Leave my town immediately before my riflemen feed you to the forest creatures."  
  
"But milady, together we can become the richest couple in the world! Richer than the emperor himself!" He struggled as the riflemen took hold of his arms and started to drag him away, "You can't walk away from an offer like this!"  
  
"I just did!" She turned on her heel and slammed the door.  
  
Irontown has become the greatest fortress in the world. The poor and the greedy men of Japan came to Eboshi's door, asking for her hand in marriage. Even Lord Assano, the man that put the women of the town under attack when she and the men were away. Despite her new iron arm (it's removable too), she was also quite beautiful which is another reason men wanted her. She no longer cared for Ashitaka as she did before, but found that he occupied his time with work and the wolfgirl. Occasionally he'd talk to her...about work. She soon realized that he wasn't the one meant for her. There was no one she could really talk to. She didn't have any real friends ever since Ganza left two years ago.  
  
She sighed. 'Ganza, why did you have to leave?' She thought, 'I feel so lonely...'  
  
~~~  
  
Far away. A man lay on his back in the grass, staring at the stars above. He could just barely see the face of a beautiful woman in the moon. Ganza gazed at her, but suddenly noticed something wrong...  
  
She was crying.  
  
"Oh my dear Eboshi," Ganza looked away, "Has my absence truly sorrowed you? Or is it because Ashitaka has finally married that wolfgirl?" He got up and entered his tent.  
  
For two years, he's been traveling around Japan by himself. On the way, he has crossed many dangers and discomforts but found a way through them. No matter how long he will be away from Irontown, his heart will always belong to his mistress. He didn't love her for her beauty; he didn't care if she had lost an arm. He loved her cause of her bravery, uniqueness, and determination. When she was angry, he was there to calm her. When she was happy, he was there to laugh with her. When she was sad, he was there to comfort her.  
  
He closed his eyes and could just barely hear Eboshi's voice through the soft breeze: 'Why did you have to leave?' It whispered.  
  
"Because I could no longer take the pain." He said aloud.  
  
'Then why didn't you tell me?' I mourned. 'We could've still had a chance.'  
  
He turned onto his side. "I was scared."  
  
~~~  
  
Eboshi stood in the moonlight, sobbing to herself. "Oh Ganza, when you were still with me, I only thought you an idiot with no intelligence. Now that you've gone, I realize that I can't live without you!" She shook her head violently. "Now look at me! I am a pathetic woman running a great fortress, but for what? Many would think I am happy, but if they only knew what it is like to be lost." She lifted her head to hold back her tears.  
  
"Lady Eboshi, you've been out there for an hour! Are you alright?" One of her servants asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She sighed and entered her home.  
  
~~~  
  
Eboshi sat by they river near the forest, staring at her reflection in the water. She could just barely hear Princess Mononoke giggling nearby as Ashitaka found a way to amuse her. Ashitaka constantly snuck off to be with the wolfgirl. As they finally noticed her, he attempted to escape back to Irontown but Eboshi stopped him. "It's alright, I gave everyone a day off today."  
  
He just shrugged and walked off with his lover.  
  
She turned back to her reflection. I was sad and heartbroken. "Though I do not love you, I still need you." She said as if Ganza could hear.  
  
'I know...' The breeze replied.  
  
Eboshi stood up and gave the river one last glance. "Will we ever see each other again?"  
  
~~~  
  
Morning came too quickly, though Ganza could not sleep. He's been thinking about his mistress the entire night. He packed his few things and started walking towards the north. He passed through a town, attracting much suspicion. Finally, a samurai stopped him. "Halt! Who goes there?" He ordered.  
  
"I am Ganza, a traveler." He replied meekly, pretending to be afraid (though he's had too much experience with samurai).  
  
"You disturb this town with your strange appearance, you must leave immediately!"  
  
'How prejudice,' He thought. "Yes sir." He turned back, rather annoyed that he had to go all the way around the town. Not long after, his feet got tired so he sat in the shade of a tree.  
  
'Will we ever see each other again?' He heard the wind whisper.  
  
He closed his eyes and imagined Lady Eboshi saying that to him. He smiled as one of the tree's blossoms fell into his hand.  
  
"I think we will."  
  
Even though you're just my friend  
  
I'll always love you till The End  
  
I cannot tell you how I feel  
  
And that is why I always conceal  
  
You're gentle, you're sweet, and very kind  
  
You're just one of all that I can find  
  
Your smile seems to flutter my heart  
  
You truly are a piece of art  
  
There will never be someone like you I'll meet  
  
When you near me, I feel my heart beat  
  
In your hand, my heart you shall hold  
  
Not another like you God will mold  
  
I will love you even after The End  
  
Oh, but I forgot! You're just my friend...  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, I wrote this poem. Not bad for a teen huh? I write lots of poems and plan on ending each story on this plot with a poem. Hehe! Yay! I wonder how many poems I've written this year. Wow! Twenty- seven poems! Hehe. Not bad for a thirteen year old huh? Eh, I just had to give out my age...dunno why but... Oh no! I'm almost fourteen! I wanna stay young! Well, to keep me happy, please review! I'm trying to find some time to work on the sequel to this fic. 


End file.
